


Roar from Afar

by The_Boonsman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Frisk, Influence from GasterBlasterAU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boonsman/pseuds/The_Boonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Frisk and the others have been fine; everything that can go good has gone good. Humans are finally now on a shaky, yet still solid ground, and Sans has finally been able to relax, without any more problems....right?</p>
<p>As it so seems, even the ones who have not been shown can show up....more different then expected, and can cause quite the stir. Can things really be normal again?</p>
<p>Quick note; every chapter will only have 1 perspective. This one's going to be our special person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Caged in

**Author's Note:**

> Okay then, getting back into writing again.....let's go with a rather calm and relaxing story....HA! Nope!

The last 6 months have been hell. That's really all he can say about this. 6 months of continual hiding, from not only humans, but even his own kind, the monsters. He didn't hate either side, but he just preferred to not get into business that did not concern him. Like the debates, which he could have easy as pie beaten them, but he's rather stay in the background. The only time he showed himself nowadays, was when he himself gets wrapped up into it.

 

There, the skeleton drove down to the garbage dump, keeping the area rather focused on what he needed to do; he needed to look around for some spare parts for his car, but for the place he at, an engineer's haven. It payed well, nobody ever came up to him and tried to shank him, so he considered it a good day. Either or, he still had to get his job done, and the dumps the best place to find car parts....and deadly cockroaches.

 

_Ugh....okay then, I need to grab the muffler's the most. How people keep breaking them as often as they do, I have no clue._

 

Either way, he started his trek out of the car, and to look around. Never in his life did he ever expect the dump to be so unsoundly. Yeah, it's the dump, but the place feels like all the good stuff was barred underneath a pile of junk, junk, and soda cans. He slowly dug though the trash, pulling away a bottle, another bottle, yet another bottle....there where nearly  _50_ bottles right next to each-other, just sitting to back up the ones in the front, like a piggyback defense. Either way, the bone hand was stronger, as he rather efficiently threw away all of them, and sitting below it, was a small piece of paper. Looked like a map, but it's got quite a few pieces missing; instead, they have icons over them: A green Truck, a Suitcase, and a Golden car. Heh. Gold not only fit him, it also fit whoever tore this map thing apart. He's playing along with whatever dumbo did this. So far, it looks like a map....to something, but he can't make it out. He stashes it into his coat pocket, and continues scrounging.

 

_An hour later_

 

Well....he found the Golden car; a Chevy... yeah, this has to be it, right? The skeleton climbed up, and took a look at what the Chevy had to offer, after forcing his way in. He had no other fixable way in besides breaking this thing down. Now, lets see what was in here. He goes into the back seat first. You usually hide your stuff in the back, right? That's how he did it, that's how this person did it, he guessed. Looking around, he found a small trinket. Something probably gotten at a cheap store. he puts it down, slowly, and picks something up; it's a small part of a map. He picked it up, and turned it around, looking at it. There was a part of a map, but there was something sticky on the other side; in fact; he's been crawling in it since he's gotten in here. Okay then, he knows what he doing once he gets back to the house, Yuck.

 

The skeleton pulls away, and when he walks down the trash heap he was on. It was glorious, being something that only a craftsman can allow you to do some amazing things. For example, tripping down said mountain. He tripped on a bike pump of all thing, ending himself down at the bottom, groaning in pain.

 

"Ugh.....why is it always the most inconspicuous stuff that gives a trouble to me?"

 

He stands up, and wipes himself off. He had no problems with this, but he was feeling kind of tired. Well, he would get out of this place soon, so he didn't really notice anything wrong, as he started to go back for his car. He was a ways away, and the rain just started coming down. Hard. Man, did everything have to go wrong? Whatever. He went to go grab his coat, and did said task. He then looked at his hand. Was it just him, or was his feet... **More claw like?** Naw, that couldn't be it. It's his hand, what else would it do besides look more like a claw on the tips of his fingers, and become harder to separate. He continued onward, getting more sleepy. He was also getting taller, and that something....what was he thinking about?

 

He slowly makes it for his car.  ~~Car nice. Sleeping place~~. He was feeling sleepy....r-really sleepy. No! He had to keep going! His car was something that he could drive! N-no....he couldn't.....sleep here....he was so tired. So, so tired...he just needed a quick 10 minute nap. And he fell to the ground, almost instantly sleeping. He never really noticed what was happening to him, as he changed at a rapid pace,his clothes ripping, face molding, basically everything on him becoming something else entirely, as he lost himself And, later in the night, a single roar Pierced the night, setting the stage for things to come. Oh, what a stage

 

_**ROOOOOAAAAUUURRR!**_  

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Sansterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kekeke....Sans's chapter, and the one before the actual plot with things. Just know....I don't really have a full outline yet, but I do got Ideas.....many Ideas. next time will be a Papyrus chapter!

It's a rather quiet day, the first in many months. Not many things have been happening recently. Debates for monsters have slowed down, though, but hate groups and support groups have been growing in size, along with those who just treat us like anyone else; with ignorance. Personally, I don't really care about either group, as long as they don't mess with monsters. Which the hate group, calling themselves the HSP, Or the Human Support Parasizeres, are doing in spades. Countless amounts of hate attacks are being throw down, and it's personally annoying. Over the last 6 months, they have been growing bigger, and they have been really annoying to deal with. Someone even tried to hurt Frisk. Needless to say, Undyne took care of the situation. Now, all we are waiting for is the protection from the law, and we are set.

 

Anyways, I sit on my new hot dot stand location waiting for costumers, grin still on my face, debating whether or not to sleep till someone arrives. People have been coming more often to buy hotdogs, since monsters are becoming more accepted in the world today, making sales a bit more common. A few of them do the **"30 hot dog challenge!"**  thing, which just earns all the money, and they get them all free if they do it as well, and if they fail, well, they now got 30 hotdogs to eat. Win-win, either way. My company seems to be loving the idea, also being pro monsters. And because of that, my face is being plastered everywhere about this. I'm now a company mascot. Fantastic. I'm now Sans the hotdog. What's next? Do I need to wear a hotdog suit?

 

Someone tapping on the desk shook me awake, to find a rather timid girl standing there, green eyes looking right at me. It's a mite unnerving how she's staring seemingly right into his soul, but he shrugs it off. She's just a girl right?

 

"hey miss. welcome to a hot dog stand. how may i help you?"

"Uhh....2 Hotdogs, please! ...Sans, right?"

"that's what i was named presumably, yeah." The girl smiled; this one's a keeper, for sure.

"W-well....here's the 4 dollars, and here you go!" She hands him 4 crisp American curr- Dollars. Man, why does every region around this place have different currency? He never understood it.

"your two hotdogs will be out in a moment. sit tight, you don't wan't to stand for bad hotdogs, do you?" This makes the girl snort. I like this girl, she seems to be very smart for her age, which meant she liked jokes and hotdogs. She's a match made in heaven, honestly. I hand her her hotdogs, and wave at her. "here you go, have a fansaaaaastic day!~"

She flicks away her golden blonde hair out of her hair, and smiles. "No, thank you! I've always liked monsters....even if I'm afraid of a few of you...but i've been trying! There's no way I should be afraid of monsters! I will succeed!" ...Something about her attitude seems familiar, but I can't place it. Maybe it's a fluke. Either way, she walks away, and just in time too, since my shift ends. I take off the work uniform, and start walking to the  workplace, where I deposit the money, get my actual clothes back on, and start walking to where Frisk and Papyrus where; city hall.

 

On the way, people where looking me down. some had amazement of their faces, some had curiosity and fear, other had disgust. I just walk past em, in my pink slippers. If they wanted to talk to me and badmouth me, my slipper should be a good replacement. I walk past them, and walk into the city hall here, where Papyrus and Frisk where standing, Papyrus talking about the stock market, and rushed over to me when Pap saw me, giving me a big old hug!

 

"BRO! YOUR LATE, YOU LAZYBONES!"

"sorry, got a bit  _bunned_ out working today" This got Papyrus to put me down, and yell really loudly, though Frisk giggled at this.

"SANS! YOUR GROUNDED! NO MORE PUNS FOR THE DAY!"

"bro, i'm already _grounded_. look at me." This gets Pap to stomp his foot down rather hard, mulitple times, and Frisk laughs at this. It seems the slugger's always had a soft spot for puns. Usually.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOW AIRDED!" He picks me up, and lugs me over his sholder, and I shrug. Might as well enjoy a free ride, right? Frisk shakes their head, and walks with us, and walks off, obviously laughing at our antics. Papyrus lugs me around, and I deside to ask them what they did.

"so, mind giving me insight on what you guys where doing? stocks? okay then." Weird, why would stocks even be needed by an ambassator? Well....mettaton brand and other things like it have been appearing out of nowhere. Mettaton's been basking in glory right now. He's a monster brand, but everyone seems to adore him, even monster hate groups. Heh, hone of them know that's he's a monster. And He's smart enough to know not to show that to anyone, if he's smart enough. I doubt it honestly. He's a bit to attention crazed. He's gonna lose tons of followers once people learn that truth.

"-AND THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T MAKE PUNS AT CITY HALL!" Wait, Pap's was talking? Hmmm....guess I was thinking too hard on  _Mettaton_ of all people, so let me get back to conversation.

"got it bro."

"OKAY THEN. YOU ARE OFF YOUR AIRDEDMENT!" Papyrus put me on the ground of they allyway, a good half mile from city hall. Wow. He moves fast. I slowly start keeping pace, making the area me seem like it's just a area to remember. Ah, whatever. 

 

Soon enough, we are almost in the Monster village, on the outskirts of the city, when something catches my attention; a giant claw mark on the side of a building. The building was red, brick, and looked fine. Only thing was, the claw mark seemed really big, not to mention it left a good to inch insision in the wall. Was it a stray bear? Or something else? Frisk also looks at it with confusion, and So does Papyrus, once he notices we are looking at this mark on the wall.

 

"THIS IS A REALLY BIG MARK. IT LOOKS QUITE DEEP AS WELL. I WONDER WHAT KIND OF THING DID THIS? MAYBIE IT WAS ONE OF THE FABLED BEARS I HEARD OF!"

"this looks really deep i think. 2 inches. now....can a bear break this?" This timeline's going off rather interestingly; this is also the longest he's had...well, before he wakes up in his bed again. this one's completely different. hmmm.....Interesting. Very, very interesting

"WELL, MAYBIE WE SHOULD GO MEET THE OWNER OF THESE CLAW MARKS! THEY SEEM REALLY HAPPY, SO THEY GIVE THE WALL A HIGH FIVE!" Ah, bro....naw. I think it's best he doesn't know about that. Might as well go for it though, it could be a danger.

"hey frisk, you want to go look for this friend? yeah? okay then. let's go, bro" I have no clue what I'm getting into but it can't be that bad, right?

"YEAH! THIS IS REALLY GOING TO BE A GREAT PERSON WE ARE GOING TO MEET. MAYBE WE CAN-"

 

_**A roar cut Papyrus off, followed by screams of people. Something was attacking downtown.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Next time will be Sans chapter; Chapter 1!


End file.
